VENTRILOQUIST
by Stacie Kaniko
Summary: Meski malam itu udara dingin terus berhembus, begitu banyak orang datang untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan boneka yang tiba dari kota ke kota. Suasana menghangat oleh sapa halus sang Ventriloquist, wajah rupawannya mampu menyita fokus seisi ruang / "Malam ini, izinkan aku, Uchiha Sasuke, mengantarkan kalian pada panggung yang penuh dengan tawa ini." / Oneshoot. / SasuHina


**STACIE KANIKO©**

**Proud to be Present**

**VENTRILOQUIST**

_**Disclaimer : Plot and Story is mine, Naruto's cast is Masashi Kishimoto's.**_

**No copycat and Plagiarize, I Warn You Already**

Meski malam itu udara dingin terus berhembus, begitu banyak orang datang untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan boneka yang tiba dari kota ke kota. Mereka, para penonton adalah para manusia dengan topi dan tongkat kayu yang kokoh. Sebagian dari mereka menggenggam tangan wanita bersarung tangan—bangsawan. Sebagian lainnya meraih tangan-tangan mungil bergaun renda.

Cukup lama mereka duduk dan berceloteh sana-sini, membuat panggung beratapkan kain tenda warna-warni itu begitu bising sampai lampu tiba-tiba dimatikan. Sebuah lampu sorot lurus-lurus menyinari sosok berpakaian hitam putih diatas panggung dan sontak gemuruh tepuk tangan pun menggelora.

Sosok itu tampak seperti pria muda. Postur tubuhnya tinggi, proporsional; balutan kemeja putih berendanya dilapisi tuksedo hitam yang berekor panjang. Setelan celana hitam semata kaki melengkapi penampilan menawannya. Sepasang kaus kaki putih mencuat dari ujung celananya dan berhilir tersembunyi dibalik sepatu hitam yang mengilap.

Wajahnya putih pucat dan halus, dengan hidung yang terpahat sempurna. Dari balik topi hitamnya yang bertepi lebar, poni rambutnya mencuat di kanan dan kiri wajah; bewarna biru gelap. Rupanya—terlepas dari bayang topi—jelas seperti mahakarya indah dari Tuhan, yang berhasil menghipnotis para pengunjung dengan keelokannya.

Dia, si _Ventriloquist_, tersenyum dingin. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat wanita disana tersipu malu. Iris _onyx -_nya yang memikat menyapu kursi para penonton. Ia meletakan tangan kanannya di dada kiri dan menatap semua orang yang duduk mengelilinginya sebagai penghormatan. "Selamat Malam, salam kebahagiaan untuk Anda semua," Suara sang _ventriloquist_ itu terdengar halus dan maskulin. "Malam ini, izinkan aku, Uchiha Sasuke, mengantarkan kalian pada panggung yang penuh dengan tawa ini."

Suara itu disambut penuh oleh para penonton yang kegirangan, tak sabar dengan penampilan yang akan berlangsung.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, dingin, "Kini, Jane dan Jarret yang akan menjadi bintang di langit malam yang gelap ini. Tolong sambut mereka dengan tepuk-tangan kalian."

Tepuk-tangan itu terdengar riuh hingga muncul wanita cantik berpakaian minim, datang untuk mengantarkan dua buah boneka porselen. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun berenda bewarna putih gading, dengan potongan leher rendah, menampakan sebagian dadanya yang seputih salju. Rok renda yang berlapis itu menutupi kaki jenjangnya hingga pertengahan lutut, kakinya dibalut _heels _hitam yang tampak klasik, membuat betis wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih indah.

Dari kursi penonton, sahutan-sahutan kecil terdengar dan kembali tenang setelah beberapa penonton berkelas bangsawan melemparkan tatapan kecaman. Mari beri pemakluman, saat ini, para gadis dan wanita hanya diperbolehkan mengenakan rok paling tidak setinggi lutut—serta pakaian dan korset yang menutup tubuh bagian atasnya.

Wanita itu menyapukan senyum manisnya pada penonton, lalu menatap mereka dengan tatapan tenang lewat iris lavendernya yang langka. Reaksi yang lugu, para pria sontak mengalihkan pandangan dari pasangan yang mereka gandeng saat itu. Sorot lampu menembakkan sinarnya tepat di wajah sang wanita; gadis ras Asia.

Para penonton bersedekap kagum. Mereka, ras Kaukasian, saat ini jarang sekali menemukan ras Asia. Siapa sangka jika wanita Asia bisa semenarik itu.

Rambut panjangnya yang nyaris hitam—Indigo—tergerai begitu saja. Terayun lemah gemulai sembari kakinya melangkah mendekati sang _ventriloquist._ Bahkan dengan balutan gaun yang melekat, para lelaki hidung belang bisa melihat keindahan yang terpancar dan tersembunyi milik sang gadis muda tersebut.

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya; menunjukkan Jane dan Jarret pada para penonton yang memperhatikan dengan rasa ingin tahu. Sang gadis memberikan kedipan nakal, sebelum menyerahkan dua buah manekèn pada sang _ventriloquist. _Kedipan itu dibalas oleh riuh penonton yang menggema.

Gadis beriris lavender itu melambaikan tangannya untuk terakhir kali dan meninggalkan panggung. Di sana, tersisa sang _ventriloquist _dengan kedua manekènnya.

Senyum lebar berasal dari wajah mulus Jane dan Jarret; pipi manekèn mereka memantulkan cahaya lampu. Setelah menerima mereka, sang _ventriloquist_ mengangkat tangan kirinya dan tersenyum dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Sorot matanya tetap lurus dan kosong. Disanalah terdapat Jane, si pirang yang lucu, mulai bersuara nyaring. "Selamat datang di _show_ kami! Aku senang sekali banyak anak kecil yang manis."

Suara berat menyentak sapaan bernada tinggi milik Jane. "Bodoh! Aku tak suka mereka Jane, kenapa kita harus terus bermain untuk membuat mereka senang?! Aku benci melihat mereka tertawa!" Orang-orang tertawa mendengar racauan Jarret si pemarah. Suaranya begitu rendah dan menguarkan aksen yang lucu.

Pertunjukan pun berlangsung.

Begitulah waktu yang lalu. _Ventriloquist_ itu tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Membiarkan boneka itu yang terus berbicara. Pertunjukan nyaris berakhir, sampai Jane berkata, "Hei semua, apa kalian senang apa kalian terhibur?"

"Yaaa." Mereka si penonton menganggukan kepala senang.

"Ah senangnya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan hal lain? Saudaraku Jarret mungkin bisa ikut senang." Boneka porselen itu seolah-olah melirik untuk menatap Jarret dan Jarret ikut mengangguk.

"Ya, benar Jane. Buat aku senang!"

Jane seolah menatap sang _ventriloquist_ yang sejak tadi tak membuka mulutnya. Pemuda berpakaian hitam putih itu tersenyum penuh makna. Hal itu membuat Jane kembali menatap penonton dihadapannya. "Jadi bagaimana, Jarret? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jarret tertawa rendah dan menatap semua penonton dengan senyuman datar yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. "Aku ingin mereka yang membuat kita tertawa sekarang, Jane."

"Ah, aku juga ingin!" Jane tertawa nyaring sekali dan menatap semua penonton kegirangan. Para penonton itu mulai mengernyitkan dahi. Harusnya sekarang adalah penutupan acara. Pertunjukan ini telah lewat 10 menit. Apakah karena pawai ini akan berganti kota, maka acara terakhir ini adalah bonus?

Jarret berkata datar dan dingin. "Aku ingin digantikan, Jane. Setidaknya, berikan kita teman agar kita bisa berlibur untuk menghibur manusia-manusia itu."

"Ah, aku juga ingin libur!" Jane tertawa sinis. "Kami juga ingin kalian menangis setelah tertawa. Kami ingin kalian menjadi teman kami." Seketika suasana berubah. Entah mengapa, boneka porselen itu terlihat angker dibawah cahaya lampu sorot.

Mendadak beberapa manusia itu diliputi rasa gelisah, memutuskan berdiri untuk mencari pintu keluar. Hanya saja, pintu itu terkunci. Di samping pintu, wanita cantik yang menjadi asisten sang _ventriloquist_ itu berdiri. Tersenyum sambil menggenggam tusuk konde buatan tembaga yang berujung lancip. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lembut semanis madu, amat memikat. "Nah, Tuan dan Nyonya. Kami lebih suka jiwa anak kecil. Jadi, sampaikan pada Dewa jika jiwa mereka akan kami simpan di sini."

Sekonyong-konyong, panggung hitam putih itu ternodai oleh warna merah. Sang _ventriloquist_ mencium dahi dua bonekanya kemudian menjatuhkannya. Bunyi dentuman itu keras. Benar saja, pipi boneka itu rusak, menyisakan retakan merusak wajah indah mereka. Pemuda itu berjalan dan sempat menginjak kedua bonekanya, lalu melangkah menuruni panggung dengan tenang.

Akhirnya, pemuda itu sedikit berbungkuk, lengan panjangnya meraih pipi anak kecil berambut pirang strawberry yang berjongkok ketakutan. Mata sang gadis kecil dipenuhi rasa ngeri dan trauma.

Sang _ventriloquist_ itu tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan suara maskulinnya yang memabukkan. "Maukah kau menangis untukku?"

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Hai semua, senang kembali menyapa kalian.

Aku mampir membawakan _oneshoot_ semi misteri ini. Cerita ini sempat kubuat setahun yang lalu, untuk mengisi sebuah lomba dengan syarat cerita berisikan 1 lembar saja. Tapi karena _genre-_nya terlalu misteri, pikiranku berubah ditengah jalan dan kuputuskan buat _put some SasuHina stuff and fix it for ffn lol_.

Maaf kalau singkat, kutulis dalam kurun waktu 1 jam dan tambahan 1 jam untuk _editing. _Kuangkat tema sederhana karena kudengar jaman dahulu, pertunjukan _ventriloquist _yang menyenangkan sering disandingkan dengan ilmu magis. Kusuka fantasi, _anyway_, jadi kubuat saja deh.

Tolong tinggalkan komentarmu di review ya, karena salah satu pembaca bilang padaku kalau aku harus memperbanyak ceritaku. _Ok I'll try my best_, mumpung aku sedang libur. Doakan aku akan terus update ffn ya, karena bulan depan aku akan mulai bekerja.

Oh ya, kalian lebih suka aku buat oneshoot, twoshoot (exp: nakushite shimata), or manychap? Comment down bellow ea.

Jika banyak yang review atau memberi saran untuk aku lanjut buat cerita, aku akan coba pertimbangkan, sama seperti ff ini, hasil pertimbangan salah satu pembacaku ^^

**October, 25****th**** 2019**

**Regard me,**

**Xia Stacie Kaniko**


End file.
